Little Lap Dog Seymour
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: Birkhoff catches Alex in the computers lab when it's shut off to recruits for the day. What possible fun could ensue? Totally Balex here people. I adore all pairings with Alex, bar Salex, but this is just an idea that's been circling my head for a while now. Enjoy my lovelies;


I watch as the numbers swiftly change to letters - encoded messages will never cease to just amaze me.

**Be careful. I think Birkoff's beginning to pay attention.**

I frown before quickly replying.

_What do you mean?_

**He's watching you. Has been for a few days now. Don't let the nerd fool you - he's more intutitive than you might guess. Log off.**

I bite my lip. I don't want to log off. I want to keep talking to her - I miss her. But I don't want her to think of me as childish - so I log off.

"What do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice barks.

I stand instantly, almost tripping over the stool that I'd been sitting on and thank god that I'm not still logged in. Birkoff stands, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted to the side slightly - watching me with a look of suspicion.

"I - I - what?" I falter.

"What do you think you're doing? The computer lab's shut off to you recruits today. Why're you here?" His eyes narrow.

"I - I wanted to get the hacking stuff right. I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm an idiot. I wanted to prove them wrong." I lie quickly, the words spilling out instinctively. It's the only thing I've got to go on.

He lets out a sigh of annoyance and rolls his eyes, arms dropping as he moves forward.

"Sit." He commands, placing his hands on my shoulders and pushing me back into the stool. I quickly control the jumping of my pulse from his touch.

He kneels by my side and instantly starts tapping away at the keyboard, eyes locked onto the screen.

"Damn, you've not even got the right program running!"

"Sorry." I murmur, focusing entirely on the screen and how fast it changes, rather than the person by my side.

"Recruits." He scoffs.

I feel useless. I can't help it. I know this - I know it all. I hate the fact that he seems to think I'm such an idiot. I'm not. I could hack the whole damn database with my eyes shut. But I can't show them. I have to act like a damn idiot.

"I'm not an idiot." I say without meaning to, the words slipping out unguarded.

He pauses and twists his head to look at me. From behind his glasses, I can see the lazy amusement circling his eyes. He raises an eyebrow. "Sure you're not."

"I'm not!" I say with indignation.

"Prove it. Fix the mess I just made." He indicates with his head at the computer.

I can't help the death glare that I send his way - to which he simply smirks in response. Fine. I'm sick of being seen as the idiot that can't get anything right. I'm doing this.

It takes only a matter of minutes - it would have been quicker if his eyes weren't constantly on either me or the screen, switching easily between the two. I can actually feel the warmth of his relaxed breathing against my shoulder. It's incredibly distracting.

"There." I say proudly, sitting back with a smirk. "Done."

"Done?" He questions, his voice slightly surprised.

"Yep." I grin.

He leans forward, clicking and tapping on the keyboard and mouse as he frantically double checks. Maybe it was a bad move, maybe I should have continued to act like an idiot - but I can't go on like that. I'm not an idiot - and I certainly don't want him thinking I'm one.

I find my eyes drawn to him. Just a glance out the corner of my eyes. I didn't ever find him attractive when I first met him - but there's something about his scruffy face that has a flutter going in my stomach, my pulse jumping uncontrollably.

He seems to notice my eyes on him because he glances, almost irritably in my direction. I instantly return my eyes back to the screen. After a second of hesitation, his eyes move back to the screen. I glance once more to find a frown etched across his face. I find my fingers itching to reach across and smooth the frown away.

"What?" He almost barks the word, not looking at me.

My eyes dart back to the screen, pulse skipping at the fact that I've been caught - again. So much for being a spy.

"Nothing." I reply quickly.

Silence for a moment as his furious typing fills the air. Finally he comes to an abrupt stop. He turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow.

"For someone who seems to have been failing this completely - you sure did a thorough job."

I swallow and shrug nonchalantly. "I've been practicing a lot lately."

"This is almost at a professional level." His voice is back to being suspicious.

"What can I say?" I let out a weak laugh, ignoring the growing panic in my chest. "I have a good teacher!"

"But you've done nothing that I've taught you. This is pretty much a whole different level from what I've been teaching you recruits! I've been teaching you about -"

I do the only thing that I can think of to shut him up.

I lean across, placing both my hands on his knees so that I can reach him easily and close my lips over his, shutting off his questions and suspicions. I don't know how I expect him to react. I kind of expect him to pull back, furious at me for distracting him. But his actual response is more than I ever could have thought possible.

His hands are suddenly rough and possessive as he lifts me, placing me on the edge of the desk. He presses himself against me, hips between my knees. He groans against my lips and the noise is hot and wild, uncontrolled.

I run my fingers through the thickness of his hair, gripping it tightly as I pull him impossibly closer to me. His hands roam over my body, everywhere he touches causing a new fire to spread through my body. I gasp against his lips, a shiver trickling down my spine as my hands rest on his hips, pressing his need - his desire - against my own.

He lets out a shuddering breath, pulling back from my lips to press his face into my neck. Heat burns through me, scalds my skin and makes it impossible to think. Every hard line of his body is terse and tight.

"Alex," his voice is strained. "We can't do this."

I tug gently on his hair, bending my head down so that I can bite the lobe of his ear, teasing relentlessly. "And why not?"

"You're a recruit."

"So?"

"It's not allowed. I'm not allowed. To do this."

"Don't you ever want to be bad, Seymour?" I find myself purring, wrapping my legs around his waist. His audible swallow makes me wet my lips, my body taken over by the powerful need. "You always do as they say. Sometimes it seems you're more of a machine than the computers you surround yourself with. Free yourself. Be with me. I want you. Unless you'd rather to continue to be their little lap dog?"

My taunting voice seems to get the best of him because he jerks his head back and his lips crash against mine with enough force to shake the desk beneath us. I can feel the coldness of the screen burning into my back - and I know that if he pushes me any harder, I'll knock it off. His lips are furiously hard, forceful and demanding - I find myself growing weak at the power of his touch and kisses.

I run my hands down his body before tugging his shirt up and over his head, discarding it easily to the floor. I laugh softly as my tongue darts out to caress his lower lip, before latching my teeth onto it and giving a gentle pull.

He gasps softly and lifts down to drag the material of the vest from my body, almost ripping it in the process. His hands roam over my body and he nips playfully at my lips, his tongue hot and demanding.

"So soft, so soft and damn warm." He murmurs softly, grasping at my skin.

I suddenly realise that I can't just have this. Just this one thing. I need more, I need all of him - and I have for a long time.

I push him back forcefully. "Wait." I command.

"What?" He asks, pupils dialated with his desire. He's struggling against my hands on his bare chest, his body leaning forward as if unable to stop.

"I can't do this." He opens his mouth to protest but I carry on. "I can't do thsi just once. I want you. All of you, okay? Every damn piece, not just this."

His eyes search mine, the fire within them burning. "Alex, you're a recruit..."

"We can keep it secret. For now." I breathe.

"I..." He chews on his lower lip thoughtfully.

I hold my breath as he slowly reaches his hands up to grab at my wrists, gently pulling them upwards so that my hands rest on his shoulders as he leans forward to kiss me.

"Alex, I choose you. I choose you a thousand times over Division." He whispers and as his lips caress mine, I know that despite everything with Nikita - I'd choose him too.


End file.
